


Santa babies

by write_til_we_bleed



Series: christmas fics [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fem!Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, slight protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi can you write one were louis is really fem and loves decorating the house and hes pregnant with harrys baby and harry is so protective and stuff and they make love on christmas eve and have the baby christmas day (if it can can it be a detailed birth?) thank you :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a prequel to this. If you like the idea pls send me message and tell me if I should do it.

'Santa baby' is on repeat on their stereo, as his shapely hips are swinging back and forth to the beat as while Louis' putting up sparkly Christmas lights around the house. 

The woman's voice is sounding beautiful and delicate, making small boy flush with joy every time she all but sings the high note and he's shaking his hips with joy.

She's about to reach his favorite part so the boy puts his decorations down on the step stool all his other lights and ornaments are on and bites his lip to get ready for his favorite part. 

' so hurry down the chimneyy tooonnniiiigggghhhhhtttt.... ' and with a sensual swing of his hips and a lick of his lips he finishes out the song with his own angelic voice. 

His tiny nose is scrunched up in glee, his hips moving and he's in his own little world when he's smells something burning in the oven.

He waddles his way to the kitchen, remembering at the last minute to grab oven mitts and takes black chocolate chip muffins out and rubs tired hands through his hair.

His small fingers lightly bump over the equally small black bow that's fixed into his feathery hair. And he grumples trying to fix it before heading back into the den.

He's back to decorating and singing his little heart out when the fire alarm goes off. His forehead wrinkles as he looks up at the wall in confusion and he finally remembers that he forgot to turn off the oven.

He tries to laugh at himself for forgetting the most simplest of things, blaming it on the pregnancy. 

He's sweating almost instantly when he steps into the room. He turns off the of the oven, the heat unbearable in the large kitchen. 

Louis quickly escapes and right into his husbands chest. 

The smaller man giggles into Harry's chest and wraps his short arms around the boys shoulders to pull him down for a kiss. 

" Haz, baby, bend down " the pixie boy stomps his little foot and mock glares up at his man, " You know I'm too short" 

Harry gazes down at him with loving green eyes, and a wicked grin up turning his puffy mouth. 

" Stop whining, love " He grabs Louis' chin and leans down a little to say into the pout of Louis' mouth.

" No promises, honey " the smaller whispers, eyes locked onto Harry's and he pouts a little more, just to make his point. He hates when Harry teases him like this, makes the smaller wait for anything Harry will give him.

Harry pulls back from his husbands embrace and Louis whines but shuffles back to look for his coat. 

He's looking for it under all the Christmas ornaments when Harry comes by just to pet him on his swollen stomach with a quick murmur of " shower time. " in his ears.

" I'm going to the store " He calls after the large boy, finally picking up his coat and shrugging it on his slim shoulders, and pulls his bow off to pull a beanie over is ears. He walks out of their small but comfortable home with the amazing song still running in his mind and on his lips.

On the car ride there, Louis shifts uncomfortably in his black pea coat, and he makes a half attempt to remind himself to get another, much larger coat after Christmas. 

When he gets to the store, He swipes on some shiny lip gloss, snatches up his black frame glasses that have been in the car since last Friday and perches then on his nose. He all but rolls out of their new mini van and he thanks himself for making Harry get it a few weeks back. He walks in a couple minutes later , letting the conditioned heat untense his muscles and he sighs in contentment before heading over to the snack isle. 

" oi, who do we have here ? " He's been there all of twenty minutes already, trying to figure out which brand of chocolate he should buy. 

He turns around with a toothy grin, cocking his hip to the side to look at the taller man, above his glasses but under his caramel fringe. 

" Greg !!! nice to see you here, mate " He smiles wider and looks at the Greg until he flushes and ducks his head.

" Don't be a stranger " the light haired man, pulls the other into a tight hug, minding his bump " we dated for over a year. hug me proper Lou " 

The tall boy, tightens his arms and louis can feel the other smile into his hair. The small boy blushes dark, pink staining his sharp cheekbones.

Louis hugs him back, equally as hard and he feels his feathery hair blow along with each of Greg's breaths.

" God Louis, you haven't stop smelling or looking so damn good have you ? " Greg chuckles against his scalp and finally steps back. 

Louis fiddles with his one pack of Hershey kisses , before shrugging.

" So what have you been up to Lou ? " the old nickname easily rolling off his tongue.

Louis shrugs again " just got knocked up " He laughs, rubbing his lips together. 

Greg finally takes in his appearance, more over the stretch of the coat over the small ones swollen tummy.

" who's the lucky man ? " Greg forces out, Louis notices the jealous tilt of his voice and he cants his head to the side.

" Harry " Louis murmurs, hoping to read the fairer man.

The smaller boy never saw a smile come that quick off anyone's face, he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing a little.

" Of course, Lou " Greg whispers " It would have been him " 

The pregnant mans eyes furrow and his stomach does a small uncomfortable flip. " What's that supposed to mean, James ? " 

No more words come out of the other mouth and he just shakes his head, continuing to look down at louis. 

a quick smile appears, and Greg bends down to give him a quick peck to his cheeks, " I wish you were having that baby with me Lou. I really do. " 

Louis stares down at his feet and Greg taps his index against Louis' frames and murmurs quick " happy birthday " and then he walks away slowly, taking his pine smelling scent with him. 

Louis breathes deeply through his nose and grabs a random bag of chocolates from the store shelf and makes his way to self check out.

on the way home, he tries to shake the sadness that's filling his heart. Greg was-- is a good man. Louis barely remembers why he left him, but he knows it was because of his husband. He was the best choice of course, but Greg didn't deserve what he's been through. 

Louis sighs when he finally pulls into the garage taking his frames off his nose and rubs his small hands over his face hoping to wipe off any emotion on his face. 

He still feels a bit off about what happened in the store so he busies himself by putting up more decorations out on their porch and yard, hoping that by the time he goes in, he won't be as angry with himself.

His husband comes out just as he's wrangling Santa out of the cluttered garage, 

" Come in, Lou, made more of your favorite muffins. " 

" Fuck, Harry " The pregnant boy snaps, " Don't scare me like that. " 

He turns back to his task, huffing and pulling on the huge hunk of plastic. 

Harry regards him calmly, eyeing him with a knowing look " Did you see James today ? " 

Louis keeps his back to him, rolling his light eyes up to the lit garage ceiling " I don't know a James, Harold. " 

A large hand comes out from behind, wrapping around Santa to stop him. 

" What did he do " Harry has his warm mouth pressed against Louis' temple and Louis just shuts his mouth, holding his tongue. 

Harry squeezes his soft hip and pulls the plastic that's in a death grip out of his fist and picks his pregnant husband up by his waist and carries him into the house.

Louis keeps quiet in his arms, waiting until they're in the warm, sweet smelling house- his song still playing but barely a whisper now - to squirm out of Harry's arms.

The small man adjusts his glasses, takes off his coat and beanie, sweater only leaving him in a cute Mickey mouse shirt and shuffles to the kitchen to pick up the freshly baked muffins and goes into the living room, to plop down with the plate of pastries on his tummy.

He tucks his feet to his chest and stares at the fire place in front of him and he gets lost in his thoughts until the younger man comes to rest beside him with a sigh and pulls Louis' feet until they're resting on his own legs. 

Louis brings his eyes to the father if his child and rubs his feet against the others thigh. 

Harry rubs the inside of Louis' ankle, right over the small tattoo and louis sighs, 

" Where we would be if it was Greg instead of you ? " 

Harry replies in barely a whisper, " there wouldn't be a 'we' Lou "

Louis nods in agreement before scooting to duck his head under the taller ones head. 

The pregnant boy brings his tiny hands to rub at Harry's hard chest, " I love you so much "

Harry places his hand over Louis' , murmuring something into his hair and bringing the others tan knuckles to his mouth to lightly kiss and nip at. 

Louis hum and buries his face into the other's neck, until the other shifts from underneath him to head back to their room without a word to Louis. 

Harry comes racing back in with a small shiny silver box in his hands. Putting the box in one of the boy's small hands, the taller one smiles, " here "

" oh nononono, Harry you've already given me somethi---" 

Harry waves his pale hand dismissively, " it was just breakfast Lou, I do that for you ever morning " The gangly boy laughs nervously, nudging the present with a finger.

Louis rolls his eyes, and pulls on the wrapping paper until it rips and falls onto his lap. He opens the box, that much like the one that had his engagement ring in it and out shines to beautiful dangely snowflake earrings with a matching silver necklace. 

Louis mouth drops open, making a perfect 'o', he's raising his head to thank Harry and hug him tight but the boys lips are already on his and he doesn't complain too much. 

Opening his mouth, he feels Harry's tongue run over his lips and tongue and his man tastes sweet and he keens high in his throat, 

" Harry, babe, lemme ride you. " 

Louis looks at the boy with lust filled eyes and rubs his hands over his husbands chest, feeling his heart beat fast against his palm.

" Put it on first. " Harry says lowly.

Louis takes it from the pretty box quickly and puts the set onto him without breaking eye contact.

Harry pushes himself off their sofa to pick the smaller one up, carrying him , bridal style to their room.

Harry lays him down and begins to take their clothes off, Louis panting all the while, with little pants of " hurry the hell up haz " 

Harry retrieves lube from the nightstand top and pours some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers and circles them over Louis' hole. 

Louis whines, pushing down on one of his fingers trying to get a slippery finger inside him.   
The taller lad chuckles and shoves two quick into Louis, knowing it'll satisfy his husband for a short while before he's begging for the other's cock. 

He's thrusting his two fingers harshly into him, Louis' riding down on them and Louis' biting his thin lips roughly, making them blood red.

Harry nearly pulls out to get some lube over his cock but Louis stops him, " I want to feel you " 

Harry looks at his boy. He looks breathtaking, his cheeks red and blotchy, lips bitten and raw, his fly away hair in a fucked out mess on top of his head, his tan skin sweaty with tiny marks covering his collarbones, where the thin necklace rests and as Harry is reversing them so that he's laying on his back with Louis sitting astride his slim hips; the tiny dangling earrings clink softly and he's memorized. He knows he'll never be able to get enough of his pixie boy.

Louis sits himself right over Harry's cock, his small hands on his extended belly shaking slightly from the pleasant pain of having all over Harry's hardness inside him.

His messy fringe falls in his eyes while his steady rhythm on Harry's cock never falters and he huffs until Harry moves it for him with a moan of his own.

" Just like that Lou. doing so great, look at you. filled with my babies and me. Beautiful, just beautiful. How did I get so lucky. Lou..."

Louis looks at the boy underneath him, Harry's words hitting him and he thinks momentarily back at the store. What Greg said to him and Harry sees it on his face, " You made the right choice Louis, never doubt that " 

He whines at that, reaching blindly out for Harry's hand and when Harry places it into his own he squeezes harshly biting his lips and comes without being touched and with a cry pure bliss.

Harry fucks into him, the necklace beating on his collarbones with a steady beat. He's thrusting into him through his orgasm. he runs the pad of his thumb over Louis' swollen nipple, and his husbands back arches with the painful pleasure and bites his lip to keep from shouting from the over sensitivity.

He comes a short while later, with Louis' cock in his hand jerking him off along with his messy thrusts. 

Harry fills him up while Louis fucks into Harry's palm and he comes again with a shiver running down his spine.

~~~

They wake up the next morning with a pain running through Louis and a hurting hand for Harry. 

Harry trips and almost runs things over on the way to the hospital about 30 minutes later and Louis goes into labor an hour later. 

Harry begs to be in the room with Louis, so when the older boy starts to push Harry thinks that maybe it was a bad idea.

He faints about twice, falling right onto the sterile floor but he's back at Louis' side until his beautiful baby sons are born into the world.

They're name's are Hunter and James Styles. Harry even cries, holding onto his babies and kisses Louis until the other is pushing him off with small hands.

Louis grumbles a few minutes later as he's washing his face in the hospital bathroom, " I need to shave my fucking face. " 

He squeaks and pokes his his head out of the adjoining bathroom a second later, his snowflake earrings sparkling in the format florescent hospital lights and squints over at his baby boy's , " Sorry babies "


	2. Santa got you a slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt where Louis wants to surprise Harry for christmas by putting on a sexy Mrs Clause outfit, (Short red skirt with red crop top with white fluffy trim) And when Harry gets home, he sees Louis in the outfit and wrapped in tinsel and before Harry can say anything, Louis goes 'Looks like Santa got you a slut' And then smut omfg

A short red skirt, and the matching crop top with glittery white fluffy trim is laying neat on their still unmade bed as Louis searches through countless shoes for a pair of matching heels that he knows he's bought, as shitty Christmas music plays in the background. His eyes are squinted in concentration as he goes over each beautiful shoe, each one going by in a blur. 

He's been at this for about thirty minutes now- he's never been a patient one - , he's about to give up and just go to Burlington when he sees them. 

The red shoe matches the rest of his Mrs. Clause outfit, But the heel itself is silver and louis squeals in joy, little fists going in the air in victory.

Louis looks over at the bedside clock, contemplating whether he should have a quick shave and shower before Harry comes home.

The boy picks himself up from inside the closet with his shoes in hand and picks the outfit up too, to carry them along with him to the trip to the bathroom. 

He's biting the inside of his cheek as he's pulling the clinging skirt past his smooth shaven legs and over his bum.It sits on his small waist, snug red fabric across his curves, falling right past his half hard cock. The matching top comes next, loosely falling right above his naval, showing off his collarbones and tattoo that Harry loves to run his tongue over whenever he gets the chance. 

The shirt falls off one shoulder when he shifts to pull on the peep toed heels and when he walks out of the bathroom, standing tall and proud - for once in his life - he's feels so sexy and confident. 

The heels click and clack as he's checking the time for the second time, and he gets the lube from the nightstand drawer and heads for the living room.

By the time he hears Harry's car pull into the drive way, he's got the autuman a few feet away from the front door. He's got himself propped up onto it, back arched and ass up high in the air. Tinsel wrapped around his wrists, binding him. Louis' got two fingers deep into himself, thrusting roughly and lube right next to him on the floor.

The boy glances between his spread legs as the door opens and sees two huge feet come into view, 

He picks his head up and glances back at Harry's shocked expression, " looks Like Santa got you a slut " 

He smiles wickedly into the air as he hears Harry come closer to him. He keeps the rhythm he's at until the curly haired boy slaps his palm down on his exposed thigh.

His fingers stutter over the rhythm, and louis whines, as Harry starts to speak , breath fanning over the heated skin of his neck " What if I had brought colleagues over today, Lou? would you still have your fingers pressed deep inside you?"

Harry's fingers press in right along side Louis', the prettied up boy tries to take his hand out but Harry stops him, smacking his thigh again. 

Louis whimpers at the sting, biting his lips roughly, baring his neck when Harry starts to mouth at his neck. The other man's lips feel like heaven, plump puffy lips feeling like clouds against his skin. 

Harry slides down his body, and louis lays there, cheek pressed against the cloth of the autuman whining and whimpering for Harry to take care of him. 

Harry only replies with a fat stripe over his full hole, and a shudder runs through him and all the air in his body seems to whoosh out of him as the other boy continues licking and eat him out, tongue running over both their fingers.

Harry pulls back after a minute and pulls them both out of Louis and knocks his lovers knees further apart as he unzips his trousers to free his hard cock. 

The curly haired man, snatches the small bottle up to pour some of the liquid over his fattened shaft. 

his massive pale hands push the tan globes of Louis' plump ass apart as he eases himself past louis' red rim and into his warmth. He doesn't give the boy any time to adjust before slamming back in, the smaller of the two moans loudly, clenching around surge other.

The small lads wrists are caught between Harry's fingers when he tries to move and louis screams out Harry's name each time Harry tightens his grip on his delicate wrists and every time he punches the boys prostate.

His cockhead catches at the boy's puffy rim as he pulls out a little and he thrusts back in sharply drawing a high moan from the other boy. 

" looking so pretty for me Lou "

His hard dick is pressed roughly into the autmun every time Harry gives a hard thrust but he still comes, babbling incoherently as he's still being pounded ruthlessly. 

Harry pulls out just as his steady rhythm starts to go messy and pulls Louis up by his feathery hair, turning him around.

Louis licks his lips as Harry wraps a fist around his cock and jerks himself off right in front of his face.

" So massive Harry, love having you fat cock fill me up, or in my mouth or fucking my thighs.." He murmurs, lifting a finger to run over a vein running through Harry's shaft.

The said boy shivers and looks at his husband before he's coming over his pretty face, come catching on his long eyelashes, thin pink lips and rosy cheeks.

Louis licks his lips moaning at the boys taste, he wipes some off with his fingers and puts the rest into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with his man.

The curly haired man's eyes roam down the rest of Louis' outfit, biting his lips when he gets the his ' fuck me shoes ' and pulls Louis roughly up by elbow, hands still tied behind his back and leads him back to their room. 

Louis grinning wickedly the whole way there, " Merry Christmas, baby " the click flack of his heels following them into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sonny SO much man. This prompt is literal perfection. Any who even though the dates won't match up, this is conceiving of James and Hunter. Mhmm.
> 
> THIS IS A PREQUEL OK YES.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's as detailed as they asked for but I'm not very good at it tbh so. I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK PLS. I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. I LOVE TO MAKE MYSELF BETTER AND JUNK.
> 
> personal tumblr: analfuckks
> 
> Writing tumblr : write-til-we-bleed
> 
> Come talk to us or give us promtsss :))))


End file.
